The Gundam Wing Sleepover
by Utamaru
Summary: The gang goes to a house to stay the night when a someone tries to crash the party. A ghost? A demon? A mop? who knows. Yaoi!!!!


Duet: Welcome to the story of the sleep over. Be prepared to wet your pants.  
  
Quintin: Or at least loose your lunch.  
  
Heerona: Why don't you guys just start the story!  
  
Troy: Oh my god he talked!   
  
Chennelle: D@mn, I'm not getting any younger!  
  
Duet: Alright BITCH! Just don't wet your f#cking pants. On with the story.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Duo glances at Heero with a certain sparkle in his eye.*  
  
" I'm so happy we finally all got together. By the way, how many rooms are in this house?"  
  
*Heero lowers his head and blushes* "Four."  
  
"Ohhh, only four!?"  
  
*Wu Fei starts to back away from the others slowly, when he is caught by Trowa.*  
  
*Under his breathe.* "If I have to do this, you do too."  
  
"So should we uh...(hehe) get on with it?" Duo smiles to the others.  
  
"Maybe we should..uh...invite Relena or something." *Quatre stumbles out, trying to save himself from complete embarrassment.*  
  
*Heero raises his head in shock.* "Are you nuts!? That little wrench of a queen talks way too much!"   
  
" Just a sugestion.*Starts to pout.* I..I'm sorry."  
  
*Trowa gives Heero a sudden death look.* "Its okay Quatre. Now just don't listen to that mean old HEERO. It's not like he meant it, right Heero !?"  
  
"You bet I meant it. She is almost as annoying as Wu Fei."  
  
"THAT WASN'T NICE! You hurt my feelings."  
  
*Quatre and Wu Fei began to ball on the floor as Duo stuffs cotton balls in his ears.*  
  
*Duo leans back against a wall as Trowa has a"slightly"annoyed look on his face.*  
  
"Heero, you apologize to them this instant, or this will get messy."  
  
"I'm not going to apologize to a bunch of cry babies like them. Especially daddy's little baby."   
  
"That does it."  
  
* Trowa pounces on Heero with a sense of anger, and begins to beat the living hell out of him.*  
  
*Seeing Heero being ripped to shreds, Duo joins in to protect his love.*  
  
* Finding the amusement in the three destroying each other, Wu Fei and Quatre suddenly stop their tears and burst out laughing.*  
  
* Seeing this Heero punches Quatre really hard to his jaw, which resulted to a falling to the floor after being kicked in the balls by Trowa.*   
  
"Leave my Heero alone you...puny excuse for a gundam pilot!" *Duo bursts out as he tackles Trowa and sends him flying into Wu Fei.*  
  
" Get off of me you circus elephant! And just for the record...Hey Quatre, weren't you at the store two nights ago when I saw that girl with Trowa?"  
  
"Tr...Tro...Trowa!?"  
  
* Trowa stares at Quatre with shock.*  
  
*Duo looks at Wu Fei.* " That's a good one, he's in for it now."  
  
"No it was nothing like that. Your the only one for me sweetypie. It was only Hildy. We were working on the big project at school. Wu Fei was just trying to break us up. Your my Quatre."  
  
"And your my Trowa."  
  
*Duo picks up a knife and heads after Trowa.* " How dare you lay your filthy hands on my Hildy! Now she'll need a rabies shot."  
  
*A mysterious voice filters into the room as the lights go out.* "Now now Duo, this amount of violence is uncalled for."  
  
*Quatre jumps up into Trowa's arms.*  
  
*Then from the rafters a sword fell right by Duo's foot.*{Cut} (Troy: Ouch, that's got to hurt!) (Duet: It said by his foot, not in it.) {Action}  
  
"That knife won't cause much damage. You should use this against him."   
  
*Duo's heart comes up to his throat.*"Y...Y...you!? Who are you?"   
  
*Heero examines the room and notices that Wu Fei is nowhere in site. He then walks up to Duo and whispers into his ear followed by a kiss on the cheek.*  
  
*With a smirk on his face, Duo faces the rafters.* "Alright Wu Fei, you can come down now. But I have to admit, this is a new way to show off your sword."  
  
*With a horrid laugh from above the pilots, Quatre fleas for his life with the others going in all the other directions.*  
  
"Heeeeeeeeee-rr-oooooo, I don't want to be killed yet. There are still many things we haven't done!"  
  
"What are you talking about Duo?"  
  
*With tears in his eyes.* "Well, w..we haven't done it yet!"  
  
*With a shocked look on his face.* "Duo, I thought we agreed not to mention anything about that!?"  
  
*With an uncertain glare.* " No, not that, I was talking about flirting in an old geezer's home. But if you are planing on it, I guess we could."  
  
*Heero's face lights up like a Christmas tree.* Maybe some other time." *Trying to choke out his words.*{Cut} (Duet: Can somebody say Jack Ass!?) {Action}  
  
  
*Away in another part of the house, Trowa decides to hide in a closet.*  
  
"You f#cking door knob,let me in!" (Channelle: Ummmm....why is he talking to a door knob?) (Troy: Remember when Quatre blew him up, well he thinks that a door knob is a living thing.) (Channelle: Ohhh...Okay!)  
  
* Trowa pulls on the door knob till he takes it completely off and opens the door to enter complete darkness.*   
  
"There's no place like Nataku! There's no place like Nataku!" *Wu Fei chants as he holds his knees, rocking in the closet, tapping his heels together.*  
  
"You don't have any red shoes anyway, are you ou......." *Trowa begins to ask before he is interrupted by the extremely girlish..(Quintin: No offense!?) (All Girls: None taken!!!)...squeal of Wu Fei.*  
  
*Trowa* "What is it? Is it the creapy voice from the rafters? Is he behind me? Answer me man! Am I about to become swissed cheese!?"  
  
"Trowa? You came for me! That horrible Heero, he is the one behind this. I always knew he was evil. You can tell by the way he never talks."  
  
"Wu Fei, I have no idea what you are talking about AND DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!!!! I am just looking for Quatre. You haven't seen him have you?  
  
*Wu Fei's eyes swell up.* "Quatre!? What about us? You know Wu Fei and Trowa, the invinceble team!"  
  
"Uhhhhh......no. Whatever brought you to that conclusion?"  
  
"Remember ..sniff..sniff..when we were playing..sniff..chess together at the circus? When you said we make a pretty good team?"   
  
"I think I just saw Quatre go by...so I better go ..after him, yeah!"  
  
* Trowa runs out the door leaving Wu Fei to fend for himself.* (Heeronia: And I don't blame him the slightest bit.)  
  
*Heero and Duo are still walking around the house and relizing that for the first time that this is a mansion.*  
  
*Duo looks at Heero* "Hey, did you know this was a mansion?"  
  
"Nope, not till just now. Its like someone told me" (Duet: Duh!!)  
  
*Duo and Heero walk into a dark bedroom and sit on the bed thinking*  
  
*Heero thinks about how he could escape from the vents and Duo thinks about, well, its kinda obvious*  
  
**Meanwhile** *Trowa was walking through the halls again and dropped some crumbs to leave as a trail. What a smart idea of him* {Wait!!} (Troy: Where did the Crumbs come from?) (Chennelle: Dandruff?)(Heeronia: SHUT UP!!!)  
  
*Trowa stopped for a minute and turned around cautiously to see the most shocking thing in his life. He couldn't beleive it!! He was puzzled by this outstounding sight!!  
It...It..it couldn't be possible. There was no dog following him. Quatre wasn't there!!! Amazing!!*  
  
*But It was to good to be true*  
  
"Trowa!! Trowa Trowa Trowa!!! You saved me !!! The evil monster was going to get me but you scared it away. It was so scary. All twisted and ugly. You're my hero!! *exclaimed Quatre.*  
  
*Trowa turned around and saw Quatre with his arms tightly around a coat rack and almost laughed. Especially when he saw the mirror at the end of the hall. The monster. Quatre's own reflection!*  
  
*Trowa grabbed quatre and pulled him to the ball room where they gazed in amazement*  
  
"Hahahaha!!!! YOU Quatre will be the first to go. You poor pathetic, good for nothing, bitch ass, Momma's boy." *The voice rang.*   
  
"Don't worry about a thing Quatre" *Trowa said as he turned to him to see he had already fled but not before he sprung a leek.* (Heeronia, Dueta, Troy and Chenelle: Hahaha!!)(Quintin:*laughs under breath*)  
  
*Wu Fei, finally back in the story, steps out of the closet into the unknown world. He walks into the kitchen and trips over a pan on the floor.*  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!" *He gets back up and steps lightly and looks to see if anyone is watching him and very carefully places his thumb into his mouth.*  
  
"I got a boo-boo."  
  
*Right then a sound come rushing through the vent above him and he stared at it like a cow stares at an on comming train. And he is soon squashed by Heero falling right on top of him*  
  
"Geez Heero,*Wu Fei said* If you liked me that much we could get a hotel room!"  
  
*But Heero paid no attention to him as he ran off screaming,like a little baby,* "Its coming!! Run for your life!!!! You can't stop it!!!!! Its crazy!!! AAAHhhhhhhh!!!!!!"  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chennelle: "What is it!?!?!? What's comming?!?!?!?!  
  
Heeronia: Probably something hideous and mutated and gross!!  
  
Troy: I WANNA KNOW, I WANNA KNOW!!!!  
  
Duet: I bet it ain't that bad. He's a coward remember.  
  
Quintin: Mou, you guys sure are cowards. Afraid of a story. Anyway that's the end of chapter one!!!!  
  
All but Quintin: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
